Spacesurfer
Spacesurfer is a transport device, used for traveling between different moons. Such machines are used both by Moonflowers and unicorns. Description & Depiction Spacesurfers are the flying crafts, capable of inter-Moon travels. They could be either magical, or mechanical (or, possibly, both). There were at least three such units, presented in the series so far: Kiazuki's original spacesurfer, the large cargo spacesurfer, designed by Basil Ganglia and built by Hemkas, and Sleepy Unicorn's magical spacesurfer. Individual crafts Kiazuki's spacesurfer The first shown spacesurfer were used by Kiazuki & Zikoro to travel from her moon to Hanazuki's moon in the episode Moonflower Sister. The craft crash-landed during re-entry and was considered unflightworthy anymore. In Brain in a Cave, Kiazuki attempted to repair the craft (with limited sucsess) but after gaining the Hemkas help and Basil Ganglia technical knowlege, she eventually decide to abandon the damaged craft and build a much larger spacesurfer. Kiazuki's spacesurfer was never shown in anything but crashed state, so the exact appearance of the craft is dubious. It seems to look like an ordinary surfboard, with a large, star-shaped beam sail, attached behind it. The sail has several smaller star-shaped attachements on the ends of cables. The craft is constructed completely from a semitransparent crystal substance—possibly made out of minerals from Kiazuki's equally pale and translucent Moon—which could be relatively easily shattered (the craft was severly damaged during crash landing, while neither Kiazuki nor Zikoro suffered any significant injuries). It's unclear, is this craft magical or mechanical. Kiazuki's cargo spacesurfer The largest spacesurfer so far, this craft was designed by Basil Ganglia and constructed with Hemkas help for Kiazuki - who successfully duped both the Basil and Hemkas, by claiming that this giant craft would be used to either take over Hanazuki's moon (for Basil) or to escape from the Big Bad (for Hemkas). In reality, Kiazuki used this craft to transport herself and stolen Treasure Trees from Hanazuki's moon, leaving both Basil and Hemkas to their doom. The cargo spacesurfer is a large, saucer-shaped machine with short straight wings and arched tail, built from metal frames and riveted hull plating. Her cabin is enclosed in a transparent dome, and there's a painting of an angry face on her (presumed) bow. The craft lacked any visible undercarriage and was launched from temporary supports. It's unclear if does the cargo spacesurfer have retractable landing gear or (as on Sleepy Unicorn craft) her wings and tail could be used as such. All ship seems to be purely mechanical, without any apparent magical elements. Due to its large size and (presumably) powerfull engines, the cargo spacesurfer was capable of lifting Kiazuki and the large number (at least a dozen) of Treasure Trees from Hanazuki's moon. Despite this, the cargo carpacity of this craft was limited; to make such a flight, Kiazuki was forced to leave Zikoro behind. Sleepy Unicorn spacesurfer This spacesurfer was created hastily by Sleepy Unicorn, to transport the homesick Zikoro back to his moon. Due to the apparent lack of time, Sleepy utilized the crashed hull of Kiazuki's original spacesurfer and remaining spare parts from the cargo spacesurfer. The resulting craft was close in appearance to the cargo spacesurfer, albeit smaller and coloured differently. The ship has a saucer-like hull, short straight wings and relatively long undulating tail. The cockpit, like on cargo spacesurfer is enclosed by a transparent dome. The wings and tail could be lowered down for landing. A smiling face is painted on the bow of the craft (spacesurfer never shown any other facial expression, so quite possibly it's just a bow picture). This craft was used by Sleepy, Hanazuki and Zikoro in (unsucsessfull) attempt to return Zikoro to his native moon. During the flight, the craft came under fire from the Unicorns Moon, and was eventually damaged and forced to land by tractor beam, projected by Twisted Unicorn. Later, Twisted turned the spacesurfer into the Lunokhod-like surface rover for Sleepy & Hanazuki, so they could assist him in bringing the rebel unicorns back under Twisted's rule. In Hide and Seek, Sleepy successfully restored the spacesurfer and (while Twisted was distracted by Zikoro and pinned down under barrage of other Unicorns) used it to ship himself, Hanazuki and Kyoshi to Hanazuki's moon. The last time this craft was shown was in Better Together, still ready for flight on Hanazuki's moon. Category:Objects